villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rameses' Alliance
Rameses' Alliance is the faction of characters, devoted and loyal to serve the Pharaoh of Egypt, Rameses II. The alliance plays an efficient role in Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War and Non-Disney Villains Tournament. Members: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War (Pre-War): Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Non-Disney Villains Tournament Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains Pre-War: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Non-Disney Villains Tournament Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Non-Disney Heroes vs Villains Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War (Pre-War): Rameses young.png|Young Rameses (The teenage incarnation of Rameses, allied with Mirage, became ruler of Egypt, after Mumm-Ra's defeat, and after the death of his parents) Hotep & Huy.jpg|Hotep and Huy (High Priests of Egypt, helped Rameses in overtaking Egypt, from Mumm-Ra's rule, became servants of Rameses, before his defeat against the Horned King) Mirage.png|Mirage (Oberati, temporary allied with Rameses, returned to her own base, after battle with Mumm-Ra) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two: Rameses.png|Pharaoh Rameses II (Pharaoh of Egypt, became distressed after the death of his son, swore vengeance against the culpit) Egyptian Soldiers (Prince of Egypt).jpg|Egyptian Soldiers (Egyptian Troops, serving Rameses) Egyptian People (Prince of Egypt).jpg|Egyptian Civilians (Egyptian Citizens, serving Rameses) Rameses's son.jpg|Rameses's son (The son of Rameses, poisoned and killed by Queen Grimhilde) ThunderCats-Mumm-Ra.jpg|Mumm-Ra (Former enemy, current ally of Rameses, defeated in the Battle of the Pride Lands, forced to reveal the culpit of the Pharaoh son's, Queen Grimhilde) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Rameses.png|Pharaoh Rameses II (Pharaoh of Egypt, became distressed after the death of his son, swore vengeance against the culpit, which in this case was Queen Grimhilde, forced to retreat after his defeat with the Stepmother's Three) Hotep & Huy.jpg|Hotep and Huy (Exiled High Priests, formely serving the Horned King, currently serving Rameses) Tumblr li0v85SBoA1qz5uc4o1 500.png|Hotep and Huy's Illusions (Illusions, crafted by Hotep and Huy) Kralahome.jpeg|The Kralahome (Priest, serving Rameses, partner-in-crime of Hotep and Huy) Egyptian Soldiers (Prince of Egypt).jpg|Egyptian Soldiers (Egyptian Troops, serving Rameses) Egyptian People (Prince of Egypt).jpg|Egyptian Civilian] (Egyptian Citizens, serving Rameses) Zuleika.jpg|Zuleika (Egyptian Citizen, under the service of Rameses) Happily3.jpg|Lord Maliss (Temporary Ally of Rameses, defeated in battle with his sister, Queen Grimhilde) Non-Disney Villains Tournament Rameses' Forces: Rameses.png|Pharaoh Rameses II (Pharaoh of Egypt, became distressed and downfallen, after the Invasion on Egypt, no longer serving as the mighty Pharaoh) Hotep & Huy.jpg|Hotep and Huy (High Priests of Rameses, transformed into monsters by Set and formely serving his command, before his defeat at the hands of Eris, currently serving Mumm-Ra) Tumblr li0v85SBoA1qz5uc4o1 500.png|Hotep and Huy's Illusions (Illusions crafted by Hotep amd Huy, vanished after battle with the Ice Nation's lieutenants) Egyptian Priests.jpg|Egyptian Priests (Priests, serving Hotep and Huy, fate unknown, after the Invasion on Egypt) Egyptian Soldiers (Prince of Egypt).jpg|Egyptian Soldiers (Egyptian Troops, serving Rameses, most slain by the Ice Nation's lieutenants) Egyptian People (Prince of Egypt).jpg|Egyptian Civilians (Egyptian Citizens, serving Rameses, most became victims to Eris' wrath) Rameses's son.jpg|Rameses's son (The son of Rameses, presumably killed by Eris) Sinbad-eris.jpg|Eris (Greek Goddess, and Rameses' secret weapon and backer, turned against him, after joining with the Fire Nation's forces, by joining the Ice Nation's forces, left Egypt, after she commited major catastrophes) 180px-Imhotep animated.jpg|Imhotep (Former High Priest of Egypt, and former servant of Tzekel Kan, shift loyalties to Eris, after being forced, due to Eris controling the Book of the Dead) Soldier Mummie.JPG|Mummy Soldiers (Undead Soldiers, serving whoever controls the Book of the Dead, formely serving Imhotep, currently serving Eris) Anubis Yugioh.png|Anubis (Egyptian God, and former ally of Rameses, fate unknown, after the Invasion on Egypt) Ozai.png|Fire Lord Ozai (Former Ally of Rameses, abandoned him, after the Invasion on Egypt, joined forces with the Britannia Empire, through Julius Kingsley) Fire-Nation.jpg|The Fire Nation (Society, ruled by Ozai, formely serving Rameses, currently serving the Britannia Empire) Set.png|Set (Egyptian God, and Ally of Rameses, most likely slain in battle with Eris) ThunderCats-Mumm-Ra.jpg|Mumm-Ra (Egyptian God, and Ally of Rameses, abandoned him, after the Invasion on Egypt, focused on matters of his own) Ozai's Fire Nation Forces: Ozai.png|Fire Lord Ozai (Former Ally of Rameses, abandoned him, after the Invasion on Egypt, joined forces with the Britannia Empire, through Julius Kingsley) Azula-avatar-the-last-airbender-13324730-720-540.jpg|Princess Azula (Daughter of Ozai, and former ally of Rameses, abandoned him, after the Invasion on Egypt, joined forces with the Britannia Empire, through Julius Kingsley) Zuko.jpg|Prince Zuko (Son of Ozai, neutral player in the war, joined forces with the Britannia Empire, through Julius Kingsley) Admiral Zhao.jpg|Admiral Zhao (Lieutenant of the Fire Nation, slain in battle with Mrazomor) Chase.jpg|Chase Young (Former Ally of Rameses and the Fire Nation, revealed treachery, and re-joined forces with Drago, currently serving the Four Eastern Demons) Combustion Man.png|Combustion Man (Former Enforcer and Soldier of the Fire Nation, joined forces with Chase Young and Drago, and currently following the Four Eastern Demons) Fire Nation Army.png|Military of the Fire Nation (Soldiers, serving Ozai, most slain in battle with Mrazomor) Set's Forces: Set.png|Set (Egyptian God, and Ally of Rameses, most likely slain in battle with Eris) Hotep & Huy.jpg|Hotep and Huy (Formely High Priests of Egypt, Hotep and Huy transformed into monsters, formely Set's command, shifted loyalties to Mumm-Ra, after Set's defeat) Ammut.jpg|Ammut the Devourer (Spirit of the Underworld, formely serving Set, slain in battle with Eris) Mumm-Ra's Forces: ThunderCats-Mumm-Ra.jpg|Mumm-Ra (Egyptian God, and Ally of Rameses, abandoned him, after the Invasion on Egypt, focused on matters of his own) Grune2011bio.png|Grune (General of Mumm-Ra, and Slithe's partner-in-crime, transformed into a mammal by Chase Young) Slithe 2011.jpg|Slithe (General of Mumm-Ra, and Grune's partner-in-crime, forced to retreat, after Grune's defeat) Lizardmen (Thundercats).jpg|Lizardmen (Slithe's main army, most slain by Chase Young's warriors, others were forced to retreat) Warbots.jpg|Warbots (War-machines, operated by Grune and Slite, most destroyed by the Combustion Man, Chase Young, and Drago) Hotep & Huy.jpg|Hotep and Huy (Formely High Priests of Egypt, Hotep and Huy transformed into monsters, formely Set's command, shifted loyalties to Mumm-Ra, after Set's defeat) Others: Khesef and Sekhem.jpg|Khesef and Sekhem (Alternate forms of Hotep and Huy) Snarf.jpg|Snarf (Grune's alternate form) El Dorado's Citizens The Road to El Dorado.jpg|El Dorado's Citizens (Archive Footage, used to represent the Egyptian Troops attacks against the Stone Jaguar) Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Rameses.png|Ramses (The Prince of Egypt) Hotep & Huy.jpg|Hotep and Huy (The Prince of Egypt) Tumblr li0v85SBoA1qz5uc4o1 500.png Egyptian Priests.jpg Egyptian Soldiers (Prince of Egypt).jpg Egyptian People (Prince of Egypt).jpg|Citizens of Egypt (The Prince of Egypt) 558968 1286987238451 full.jpg|The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of The Cimarron) Tumblr m2y46qw3nW1r3rl18.png|Cortez (The Road To El Dorado) Kralahome.jpeg|Kralahome (The King and I) Idrees.jpeg|Idrees (The Breadwinner) Belial.jpg|Bellial (The Three Wise Men) Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Ancient Egypt Before the Fall Category:Ramese Alliance Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Ramese's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Ramese's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War